Chilled Hearts
by Ice Ivy
Summary: Taryn MistRiver is a Chilled Heart. A magically advanced wizard of the ice school. But to all the other students in the school of Merlin which she is whisked away to, she is the savior. Dark forces are rising and everyone expects Taryn to save them all.
1. The Chilled Heart

Here I am. On the ground, dirty, cut up, with broken bones and blood leaking out of my mouth, gazing into the eyes of a madman. I am going to die here. This insanity of mine and this blasted school has finally gotten to him.

He's breathing heavily, with a dagger he stole in his hand and the intensity of hatred in his eyes boring into mine. He keeps whispering to both him and me, calling me painful words and then continuing to speak of the future days to come. I am going to die here. I am going to die here.

I am going to die.

I was thirteen when I first was taken to Wizard City. I was oblivious, thinking it was a dream and I had followed a shining light out of my house. Out of my house and through the streets, past neighbors, and towns that I didn't even recognize. I followed the light.

Why had I? I'm not exactly sure. Everything beyond the long travel is a blur. The only thing I can remember is falling.

The light had somehow lifted me from the ground. I was in the sky with my eyes closed in bliss of the serene state I was in. I could tell I was in the Spiral…without even knowing what it was. I felt at home. At peace, like this was where I belonged.

And then I fell.

My eyes had shot open and felt sharp winds pushing at them as my body plummeted. My throat was being torn from my screams as I flailed and prayed to every kind of god I could think of to save me. A building with a tiled roof inched closer and closer at me as I fell. I covered my face with my arms and balled up as the building became bigger and bigger, closer and closer.

I could feel the cracking of my bones as my body crashed through the roof. My lungs felt like they were caught on fire with every breath I took and eyes were glassy and unfocused. I lay there, twitching and staring at the night sky from the hole where I had fell from. My whole body felt numb with the pain and the night sky seemed to be mocking me in the dark room I had landed in.

"Taryn."

I took a sharp breath, causing a stinging pain to erupt in my lungs. I turned my head towards the voice that called my name and felt a few cracks. I strained my eyes trying to see if anyone was in the dark room with me. I only gave myself an even worse headache.

I could feel tears running down my cheek as I lay there. I was hurt. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that the light was still here.

"Taryn." the same voice whispered again.

I licked my lips, and attempted to speak. "W-aght?"

The voice didn't reply and the light that floated over my broken body suddenly disappeared. I felt a sudden panic as soon as it did.

"Wait!" I yelled. I coughed rapidly as my lungs screamed against the usage of my voice. And when the fit was over the dark room, with the single beam of light from the hole in the room, was silent once again.

I swallowed a thick lump in my throat and propped myself up with my right arm. I tested my weight on it and then pushed myself to an upright position. I silently screamed in both joy and pain.

My breath was starting to calm and return to normal as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I rocked forward slightly and felt minimal pain, well either is was minimal or I was just used to it. I rocked back and then forth again, putting all my weight on my feet and standing up at an antagonizing slow pace. My knees popped but I didn't care. I was standing!

I took a step and laughed at my ability to. The fact that I could still walk was the greatest realization ever. And soon I was feet away from the single light beam from the hole in the roof. And then there was no hole in the roof.

The pieces of ruble and broken tile shot back up and placed itself like a puzzle to where the hole was.

The room was completely dark now. I couldn't see anything. My eyes darted back and forth as if trying to detect a source of light. I, surprisingly, did find one.

I walked cautiously towards a small sparkling object on the floor. It seemed to flicker as if a fire was trapped inside the…whatever it was. It wasn't a ring, it was too big to fit anyone's hand, and it wasn't a bracelet either, for it was too small. It was a smooth circular band with a light blue, glassy, color.

"Taryn."

I whipped my head around and looked, trying to spot the person who had said my name. Beforehand I had thought it was the light, but this time it was nowhere in sight.

"Taryn…choose."

I continued to look around frantically. Choose? What did it mean by choose?

As if the ring like band could hear my thoughts it suddenly floated in the air and seven whisps of glowing mist appeared around it.

I could feel my eyes opening wide in awe as the whisps of mist started to form and change. The black mist had turned into a skull, the green, a leaf, and the yellow had turned into a pyramid with an eye centered in the middle.

I walked towards the floating figures that glowed softly and poked the skull. I was suddenly surrounded by strange undead creatures, and they all moaned and screamed in agony. A heavy taste of dirt filled my mouth and the smell of rotting flesh wafted throughout the room. And as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

The skull stopped glowing and fell the ground with a thud.

I watched the skull for a moment then turned to face the leaf. I was hesitant this time, but decided that nothing could be worse than that. So I let my fingers brush against the small leaf.

It was like I had then been teleported to a five year old girl's bedroom. Fairies and unicorns, leprechauns and satyrs smiled at me with beautiful music playing the background. The sweet smell of spring filled the room and I could taste honey in my mouth.

And then the leaf stopped glowing and fell.

I was tempted to see what the pyramid would do, so I poked it lightly.

The room was then filled with beats of horrid looks and people with twisted features. The sound of ancient music was heard, with the smell of herbs. A sweet taste of ambrosia lay on my tongue.

Like the skull and leaf, it stopped glowing and then "thud". Dead.

In the time of my discovery of the skull, leaf, and pyramid, the four other whisps of light had transformed as well. The beige whisp was now a scale, the purple was a storm cloud, the red was a ball of fire, and the light blue one was now a snowflake.

I then proceeded to poke all of them.

I'll skip the boring part of me explaining the sights, smells, tastes, and sounds and simply go to the part where none of them do anything except die.

So here I was. In the dark. Alone. With these dead little figures.

I sighed loudly and felt my sore ribs cry out.

"Taryn-"

"Alright that's it!" I shouted and turned around to face the light that had appeared behind me. "I don't know who or what you are but you better leave me alone! I've been kidnapped, I've actually flown in the sky, and, oh yeah, I got thrown into this room through the roof! So please will you just stop calling my name and LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

The light didn't do anything but stay where it was.

"A Chilled Heart…" it whispered.

Suddenly the dark room was flooded with light and snow. Icicles hang from the ceiling and the walls of the room had frosted over. The snow was up to my ankles.

"Taryn…" the voice now seemed to leek from the walls surrounding me. "What is your name?"

I looked at the snow on the ground and then to the bright light that hovered at the ceiling. "My name? You already know my name!"

"Taryn…what is your name?"

I looked confused when suddenly it hit me. Pictures of the dead of winter filled my mind as I opened my mouth.

I let the strange name that seemed to fill my mind roll off my tongue.

"My name is… Taryn MistRiver."

And then the room was dark once again. The snow had gone and there was a absence of comfort.

"The ice wizard! The ice wizard! The ice wizard will save us!" chanted a light voice.

I turned around and saw a dark silhouette walking towards me slowly.

"The ice wizard! The ice wizard! Taryn MistRiver …you are a Chilled Heart!"


	2. An offer

Chapter 1:

The sky of Wizard City was clear besides the few spiral clouds that swirled up above. The temperature was ranging from 65 to 70 degrees, like every day before. Apparently there's a spell that Headmaster Ambrose had casted a long time ago that always keeps the weather "perfect". I wouldn't exactly call it perfect though.

Ever since the light incident when my chosen school had become ice, I've always found myself being unnaturally warm in spring weather. I've spoken with fellow ice students and they always reply with either "Doesn't feel too warm to me. I actually like it; it's a nice break from the constant cold" or "…um. No…Are you okay? Do you need to see Ms. Wu?" Some days I'll even find myself sweating in the mild weather.

Headmaster dismisses it as just having a side effect to being an ice student. Since I'm surrounded by such low of temperatures all the time he thinks it's a way of body reacting to help keep me warm. I don't buy it.

As I was saying, it was warm today. I could tell from the fact I had woken up in a sweat. My clothes stuck to me in a gross manner so I took a quick bath then put on some fresh clothing.

Of course my clothing was woven with the most pure and powerful magic within it. Some stolen from evil doers and others bought from shops throughout the Spiral, and one which was my favorite, I had made myself.

I could sew, build, create spells, and taught all my pets to the highest form of ability. I was beyond transcended. I was beyond whatever skill after such. I was "a unique case" as Headmaster likes to put it.

It has been two months since I've completed all training and spell working, six months since I've destroyed all forms of evil in the Spiral that couldn't be handled by Headmaster. No one ever bothered me and I will admit that I was never into getting friends so I had plenty of time.

The only one who I could count as a friend was a girl named Heather Blood. She was a nice girl. Sometimes a little too hyper and dense for my taste, but I refuse to lose the only friend I have so I stick with her.

"Taryn!"

I jumped out of my thoughts and whirled around to see said wizard. "Heather! Don't scare me like that!" I clasped a hand of my racing heart as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh Taryn, Taryn, Taryn! You'll never guess who what happened!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

I sighed looking at my friend and closed my eyes for a few moments. I opened them and stared at her blankly. "You got a castle?"

"Nope!"

"A new spell?"

"Not that!"

"Mount, pet, boyfriend?"

"None of those!"

"Come on Heather. Tell me!" I folded my arms over my chest and let out a "huff".

Heather rolled her eyes but then smiled brightly. She pulled out her spell book and flipped to a specific page. She skimmed the words and then her finger landed on a line. "To the Commons!" she said loudly.

A large cloud of black smoke enveloped her as she was teleported to the commons. I looked at where she had once been standing and started to chant a teleportation spell for myself. Unlike her I didn't need the spell book.

A cold wind of blue mist started to surround me as glowing flakes of snow span around. I could feel my body starting to decompose, particle by particle, and I closed my eyes letting the teleportation take over.

I opened them and saw that I was now in the warm commons. All wizards of different capabilities mingled with one another while I walked searching for Heather.

I walked into the water of the lake. My shoes being covered in dragon scales and leather kept my feet dry from the water surrounding them. I waded towards the fountain and stared at the two stone wizards holding their wands.

I've always thought of myself as the stone girl. With wand raised, waiting for an opponent strong enough to beat me. But in the long wait, I've felt as if I've turn to what she is: mere stone.

"Taryn!"

I looked over at Heather to see her smiling from the Rainbow Bridge. She waved and then pointed to a guy next to her.

I jogged out of the lake and towards the bridge. "I thought you said it wasn't a new boyfriend."

Heather stuck her tongue out at me and then giggled. "No Taryn don't be silly! This is Oran NightCrafter!"

Oran, a man looking about eighteen smiled at me and shook my hand. "Pleasure."

I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…nice to meet you too…"

"Oran here said he had something very important for you!"

Oran nodded and then snapped. A small cloud of black mist formed above his hand and a scroll fell from it. He snatched it and opened it up.

"_To Taryn MistRiver, daughter of Thomas and Sasha Ledbetter._" he began. "_It has come to attention at the school of Merlin that you have exceeded all expectations of the Headmaster at your current school. As your Headmaster has informed us, you suffer from extreme heat sensitivity and see a 'light' that guides you throughout your life. Headmaster Ambrose has confessed on not enrolling you or even seeing that you were going to come to this school after you explained that a light had given you your school. This light you have been seeing is known as a 'pox'. These pox are known to guide the wizards of extreme power to their best suited school which they will advance beyond the known in little time. Here at Merlin we believe that you, Taryn MistRiver, are a wizard just like this. We invite you to join the advanced class of wizards in the ice. And enrollment form will be given to you by your messenger"_ Oran paused and pointed at himself, smiling. _"Please submit your final decision as soon as possible. We hope to see a new Chilled Heart at the School of Merlin."_

Oran snapped his fingers again and the scroll rolled itself back up and disappeared. "Here you go." Oran handed me a piece of paper. I'm not sure where he got it from…

I stared at the paper blankly, letting all the information that I just heard settle in. So the light I've seen is something called a pox. A pox is apparently something that finds special wizards. Headmaster admitted that he never intended to enroll me because of this "specialty". And now I'm being asked to enroll into…wait. Chilled Heart.

I looked at Heather and then excused her and myself from Oran. I led her a little ways away from him and then pushed her head down so we were in a huddle.

"Who is this guy?" I hissed at my Death friend.

"Oran NightCrafter!"

"I know that!" I said furiously yet quiet. "In case you haven't been listening Heather, this guy is trying to recruit me into some school called Merlin!"

Heathers grey eyes became wide and she sucked in air. "Merlin?"

"Yes Merlin!"

"Taryn! Do you know amazing that is!"

"Um no…"

Heather smacked her forehead and then stood up turning her head around. She was looking for something and when she finally laid eyes on a Myth wizard she darted towards him. They conversed for a little then she dragged the boy towards me.

"Hi." I said flat toned.

"Here! He'll tell you all about the school of Merlin. He's a Myth student so he'll know all about it!"

"How?"

"Merlin is a school that is supposedly a myth." said the boy, annoyed. "It is said that it used to teach the greatest wizards alive. Only people who had guardians of light were admitted into Merlin-"

"Were these 'guardians' called 'pox' by any chance?"

"Actually they were." continued the Myth student. "Pox were said to be drawn to those who had an extreme amount of magic. More magic than twenty wizards combined. These people were insanely powerful." he stopped and smiled. "And that of course was its downfall. After teaching the greatest wizards alive for so long, a student had become mad with the power he held. He started to rebel against the headmaster. He is said to have killed everyone in the school and eventually locked himself away in the school of Merlin where he slowly died. No one has been to the school ever since."

Heather and I stared at him with shock.

"I don't remember that…" said Heather quietly.

"Yup. Well that's all I know." said the Myth student turning around and walking off.

"You still want me to go to this crazed school?" I hissed.

"I know I do."

Heather and I turned around and saw Oran…hovering three feet above the ground.

"How're you doing that?" I asked.

Oran laughed. "This? This is a simple trick that we learn at Merlin. Speaking of the school, you should come."

"No thank you." I said quickly.

Oran frowned, his eyebrows drawn together. "Why not? It's not every day we get a Chilled Heart."

I cringed at the words Chilled Heart. I hated those words. They reminded me too much of the pain filled night that the light, excuse me, 'pox', had chosen my school.

"Please stop calling me a Chilled Heart."

"Why?" Oran turned upside down while stilled floating in the air. "The classes at Merlin are Burning Soul, Static Mind, Chilled Heart, Equal Spirit, Unholy Reaper, Blessed Healer, and Ancient Eyes. By the fact that you're an ice student here, you must be a Chilled Heart."

"I'm not going to be part of your little scam!" I said, suddenly turning cold.

Oran's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's been over twenty years since the school's been reopened. It's taught the Sprial's most powerful wizards how to excel beyond the mere everyday tricks you are taught. It holds the most intelligent, brave, creative, and astounding wizards of all time and you're just turning it down as if it's a scam!"

Oran finally landed on his feet from his levitating and turned around sharply. "Fine. Stay in this paradise of the weak. You have a day to respond. If you don't you'll never get another letter. Ever."

With that, Oran disappeared leaving me with just Heather and the enrollment paper.

"Taryn…why'd you turn it down?"

I looked at Heather with a hard expression plastered on my face. "I'm not so sure. It's just…all too sudden."

Heather nodded then said she was going to help another one of her friends.

Now I was alone with only the enrollment paper.


	3. the Crow

I stared at the enrollment paper for a moment and thought to myself how crazy this all was. I sighed heavily and crumpled the paper in my hands then shoving it in my pocket. I needed to think.

This was all happening so fast. I mean I've been here in WizardCity for a couple of years now and nothing has ever happened before. I don't think I've ever been defeated before…And now there's supposedly a school for wizards just like me? Mysterious? Powerful? A myth?

It must be a myth. That guy was just scamming me I know it-

"Hey!" I grabbed a lock of my white hair and looked as a crow flew above me with a strand of it in its mouth.

It dropped it in the water and squaked at me. I stared at it with disbelief. What was with my luck today? I was starting to get irritable. It wasn't even noon and yet so much has happened.

_Kill it._

I jumped as the thought crossed my mind. Kill it? Why in the whole Spiral would I kill a bird for taking a lock of my hair?

The bird continued to squak.

I looked at it then at the strand of floating hair.

_Kill it. It's mocking you. It's practically _begging_ for you to do it._

I jumped again hearing the noise. I quickly looked around the Commons. No wizard in sight seemed to be a high enough level for telepathy. Actually, I'm not sure if they even teach telepathy here…I should really check with Head Maste- wait no! I'm getting off track.

_Yeah enough with your short attention span! Kill the bird already!_

I turned around and looked under the bridge. No one was under the bridge, but my reflection was different. Instead of my green eyes staring back at me, another pair was. A boy in a white cloak and hood stared at me with an insane smile.

_Beware Taryn. That crow is an omen._

"What?" I looked at the boy in the waters reflection with confusion.

_Just remember, omens kill._

And with that, my reflection in the water returned.

Crap. I've seen that guy before. He was always right. He was a human ball that told you your future. He was your future. He's warned me many times of monsters and people who cheat. I remember the first time I saw him in Colossus Boulevard, Darren WhisperWind. The living breathing caution sign. Whatever he says, or implied in many cases, comes true.

And he said that that crow was an Omen. And omens kill.

**A/N: Meh I'm so sorry how short and lame this chapter is. Truthfully I had forgotten all about this fanfic heh ^_^" my bad. So anyways if you've read the first two chapters before, I've updated them and resubmitted. So go back if you have. Once again sorry for how lame this is…I just feel like getting something out there to move the story along.**


End file.
